


A Close Encounter

by Guinevere137



Series: Life in Carvahall [3]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Suspense, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere137/pseuds/Guinevere137
Summary: While Eragon and Roran are in Carvahall, Garrow's curiosity gets the best of him.





	A Close Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the beginning of Eragon, while Roran is meeting with Horst and Dempton and Eragon is learning from Brom. I believe the chapter is "Tea for Two."

Garrow frowned. 

Outside, just beyond the confines of the farm, a large mound sat, unmoving, in the snow. And it wasn't the first of its kind. Not by a long shot. 

Garrow looked up at the sun. It would be a while yet before the boys came back from the village; he had time, and his curiosity was slowly getting the better of him. 

He dropped his shovel and set out across his land. 

It took him longer than it would have taken one of the boys, (Eragon especially, who had taken to all but sprinting out into the woods each day) but he made it there fast enough. Soon, a foul smell overwhelmed his senses as he grew closer to the mound. His eyes watered, and he backed up several feet. 

_Dear gods, _he thought, covering his face and wiping way tears. _Any creature that can make something so foul... _____

____It was obvious to him now what the mound was. It was also obvious that he wanted nothing to do with it._ _ _ _

____He turned, intending on heading back to the house, when he heard a rustling from the treeline behind him._ _ _ _

____He froze._ _ _ _

_____The creature could still be near, _he realized. Slowly, he turned around...__ _ _ _ _

______~*~*~*~*~*~_ _ _ _ _ _

______The dragon shivered as the wind blew gently past her. Heart racing, she watched the unfamiliar two-leg standing next to her excrement. It—he, for it was obviously the same sex as her Eragon—turned to leave, and nearly collapsed in relief. Flying from those few feet to her hiding spot had been a good idea; she hadn't left any tracks._ _ _ _ _ _

______She turned to go._ _ _ _ _ _

______The leaves rustled._ _ _ _ _ _

______She froze._ _ _ _ _ _

______Slowly, ever so slowly, the dragon turned back toward the two-leg, hoping he hadn't heard._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had._ _ _ _ _ _

______The pair stared at one another, the two-leg unaware of the dragon's presence, as the branches around her hid her from view._ _ _ _ _ _

______The wind picked up, rustling the leaves around the dragon._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two-leg nodded, convinced the beast was gone._ _ _ _ _ _

______He walked back to the farm house._ _ _ _ _ _

______The dragon relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _

______And the two went their separate ways._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
